Blade (Carnage)
Blade is one of the main protagonists in the book series Carnage and the main character in the TV show Villain Training Camp. He is also by far the most popular character among fans. Personality In his demon form, Blade is narcissistic, calculating, and pointlessly cruel. He lives to cause pain and suffering, and has no redeeming qualities. In his normal form, however, Blade is energetic, outgoing, and generally friendly. He is also rather charismatic and although he can be a bit cruel sometimes, he still cares about his loved ones. Another fact about Blade is that he easily holds grudges, and it is easier for him to forget than to forgive. An interesting trait of his is that he values his friends more than his family. This can either be a good or bad thing, depending on the circumstance. One thing that Blade retains in both of his forms, though, is his intelligence. He is also a strategic mastermind, knowing exactly what to do to turn the tables in his favor. However, all of Blade's behavior comes from his one goal: to prove that he could be just as powerful and feared as any villain, despite being the weakest in the family. He seems calm and collected at first glance, but if pushed to the breaking point, his inner insecurities will start to emerge, and he will do everything possible to hide this, because even though he seems confident, he is, in reality, much more timid than his brother, Storm. Appearance and abilities Blade is a brown tabby cat with a snow-white underbelly and paws. His stripes are a dark brown, and he has multiple dark rings on his tail. His eyes are ice blue. Revealed in Villain Training Camp, Blade can summon force fields, like many of the other villains there. Although he does not possess any of the three main powers, he is able to teleport anywhere within a 2 kilometer range and is exceptionally agile. Skull also granted him immortality after the events of Villain Training Camp. However, his powers do have their limits, as they are far less powerful than the three main powers most villains have. Despite this, Blade is skilled at weaponry. He has two signature weapons: his dagger and his throwing knives. Biography Early Life Not much is known about Blade's early life. He was born somewhere in Wolfu, presumably the Ruins, and his parents' names were Crimson and Nightshade. He had a brother named Storm, who he was very close to. Even though they disagreed on many things, they still cared about each other deeply. However, his parents were infamous villains, and they expected their kits to be villains too. Blade liked being evil, but Storm hated how badly villains treated others around them, so when Blade applied for the Villain Training Camp, Storm lost all the love he once had for his littermate, and they eventually became bitter enemies. Villain Training Camp Pre- Carnage After graduating from the Villain Training Camp with Flame, Blade and an arctic fox named Shard were accepted into Skull's Clan, where they continued to learn about evil deeds and ways to be a true villain. Even though Blade begged Skull to let Flame join, the evil coyote refused. It is believed by fans that Blade received his signature bandanna around this time. Carnage Post- Carange Category:Carnage Category:Villain Training Camp Category:Characters Category:Redeemed Characters Category:Cats Category:Skull's Clan Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Males